


Call, Aziraphale

by starsnape



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chinese Language, M/M, 不知道好不好反正我好了, 小奶牛天使, 是CA, 有一些很缺德的东西, 榨乳play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape
Summary: 恶魔和天使在书店里疯狂doi的一小段实录。





	Call, Aziraphale

有时人们会把自己关起来，假装在做一些正经事，实际是在没有人观察到的情况下搞他们见不得人的小秘密。  
熟悉这块地区的人都知道，菲尔先生的书店不常开门。隔着密封重重的大门，不禁让人猜测，这位深居简出的书店老板到底在库房里藏了什么不能见人的。但，看在亚茨拉菲尔是个好天使的份上，在书店开业以来的几百年来，他大门紧闭只是为了能专心读书，以及不想让顾客接触他的书罢了。  
上帝为他作证，他是个正经人，正经天使——直到他和他的恶魔男友，经过长达数个世纪的禁欲的忍耐，终在互诉衷肠后得尝禁果。  
他们是不用吃饭睡觉的超自然生物，只要不想停下，可以永远永远持续不停地做下去，哪怕等到整个书店被一个亿万分之一概率的闪电击中熊熊燃烧最后化为地球上的一块灰烬，他们也依然能在废土中滚作一团沉迷寻欢。  
眼下他们——简单总结地说——关上书店大门大开大合地大干了整整两天。精瘦高大的恶魔此时像勺子一样将柔软圆润的天使舀在怀中，他们全身赤裸，相拥在二楼卧室柔软的四柱床里，前者性器挺硬着插在后者的穴里，像蛇的交配一样静静插着，作为短暂的休憩，和一种慢性的调情。两个身体交合的地方满是粘腻，但谁都没有想要挥手用奇迹做个快速清洗。  
头顶的黑色的天鹅绒床帐上一丝一道地挂着白浊的精液。在他们神智尚还清醒的时候，克鲁利在用手指玩弄他的阴茎时问他，为什么床帐要用黑色，亚茨拉菲尔潮红着脸咬住手指，忍着被玩弄身体的嗯嗯唔唔声回答说，因为他自慰时习惯通过黑色的布料想象某个对象。  
“亲爱的？”沉沦在肉身带来的欢愉中，恍惚着不知过了多长时间，天使眨着朦胧的双眼问道，“我们该歇一下去吃个午饭吗？”  
克鲁利的两只手忙着揉搓亚茨拉菲尔软绵绵的小腹，没有冗余去拿床头柜上的手表或者手机。  
“等你饿了我们就去吃。”  
他轻声说着，把脸埋进亚茨拉菲尔的颈窝深深吸气，那里已经差不多被他烙满艳红的吻痕和浅浅的牙印，盖上了他自己的味道，但他还是能嗅出某款持久系古龙水的气息。  
恶魔也许饿了，但他想要吃的东西丽兹酒店可不会提供。他修长邪恶的手指灵活地移动到天使的胸部，又开始揉捻起天使刚刚才软下来的乳尖。  
如他所愿的，亚茨拉菲尔又高涨起来，乳头挺得硬硬的，和柔软胸部的手感形成让克鲁利爱不释手的鲜明对比。  
“你知道吗，”恶魔继续他的耳边低语，“即使是男性的身体，也可以分泌乳汁。”  
“你在……暗示什么？”天使的气息紊乱了，脑海里不自主的想象让他的乳头开始酸胀。  
“没什么，如果你不愿意的话，我不会让你……你懂的……”  
克鲁利通过阴茎察觉到亚茨拉菲尔的内脏因为他的挑逗绞紧了，他又把自己往深处顶了顶，两个人一起发出叹息。  
他保持着交合起身，掐住天使白嫩的大腿把他扳过来面向自己。有些粗暴的动作让天使发出一些快乐和痛苦交缠的声音。  
克鲁利俯身舔弄起亚茨拉菲尔一边的乳头，不消片刻便满意地看到亚茨拉菲尔的乳头涨得像通红的果实，乳晕也燃起一层漂亮的粉色。  
他将那颗果实吸进嘴里，用能给樱桃梗打结的舌头在口中反复舔弄，嘴唇挤压着乳晕后方，像真的要吮出乳汁一样。  
“克……克鲁利……你停一下……天哪……”  
亚茨拉菲尔忽然挣扎起来，被克鲁利玩弄的一侧乳头酸胀感越来越重，他感觉到一些他从未有过的感觉在深处翻涌着。  
“你不喜饭？”他停下吮吸，牙齿轻咬住亚茨的果实，抬起那对大大的金色蛇眼，像孩子般讨要似的看着他。  
“我……我没有说……但是……”  
他的恶魔想要他的奶水。上帝啊，他真想让他可爱的恶魔吃他的奶水，想把他紧紧搂在怀里，听他满足的低吟，让他一口一口吸到饱。  
“换一边做，亲爱的……”最后天使只是这样轻轻地说，同时阴茎前端悄悄淫靡地漏出了一点液体。  
如他所愿，恶魔开始吮吸他另一边的乳房，同时手指开始照顾已被吮得胀起的这一侧。克鲁利咽了口唾沫，将口中腥咸的味道一并咽下去。怀中这副湿润海绵一样的身体他已经疯狂地占有了两天，但他的天使还是这么能勾起他的情欲，还怎么指望他停下来心平气静地去吃午饭呢？  
几番侍弄过后，他让亚茨拉菲尔两边乳房都鼓囊囊地昂扬起来，恶魔贪婪地将两手放上去揉搓感受，同时动起下身，再次将在亚茨拉菲尔身体里抽插起来。  
体内的快感和乳房的摩擦以同一节奏进行着，亚茨拉菲尔感到不久前才回归脑中的理智即将再次不翼而飞了。眼前闪过一道道白光。  
“停下，克鲁利……不要再……啊——那里……嗯，不要再，不要再揉了……不然我要——我要——”  
此时克鲁利也忘了自己的语言系统放在哪儿，不然就要说事到如今你还有什么可难为情的，你爽你射就是了。他无视了亚茨拉菲尔的抗议，手和胯都没停下，反而愈发加速地蹂躏着。  
猛烈交合之中，天使突然发出一声克鲁利从没听过的嘤咛，同时有雪白的液体从克鲁利揉着他胸口的指缝间射了出来。  
“噢我的撒——天——天使！”  
天使射奶了。  
“你……你这个坏蛋……”亚茨拉菲尔委屈巴巴地，拉过了一旁的枕头抱在胸口上，不让克鲁利再碰那里。  
克鲁利痴痴地端详自己粘着乳汁的指尖，几乎是迫不及待地放进嘴里，看到他这样做的时候亚茨拉菲尔的身子兴奋地抖了一下。  
“哦这真的……你真的太棒了，天使……”他边舔手指边赞叹——他的天使开始泌乳了，他的天使真的为了他开始泌乳了。  
亚茨拉菲尔因为他下流的夸赞暗暗流了更多汁水，被胸前的枕头吸了进去。  
“要是你……你不温柔点的话，我就不再……”他欲拒还迎地说，想表达的意思是：我想看你慢慢地吃，最好是一边吃一边朝我抛个媚眼之类的。  
克鲁利笑了，他完全懂他的意思。  
“你怎么能这么可爱呢，我的傻天使。”  
没等天使提出反驳或是别的什么，他的嘴唇就被克鲁利用力吻住。克鲁利的唇上带着他刚刚分泌的乳汁的味道，有点甜甜的，像是两天前他们在公园接吻那时吃的冰激凌的味道。  
亚茨拉菲尔确信这不是奶水正常的味道，但，好吧，他是个喜欢吃甜食的超自然生命体，你不能指望他做得更平庸了。  
克鲁利一边吻他一边干他，同时把手放回之前抚慰的位置，但没有强硬地把亚茨拉菲尔捂着胸口的枕头扯开，而是隔着软乎乎的，被天使体温捂得发热的枕头，让亚茨拉菲尔继续感受他的爱抚。  
他把手压进枕头的时候，亚茨拉菲尔被吻着的口中发出一阵柔软的闷哼，他知道枕头下面一定有更多融化的冰激凌原浆漏了出来，空气中弥漫起了香甜的气息。他抓住亚茨拉菲尔的指节，试探地握住，没有遭到反抗。于是他轻轻地，如亚茨拉菲尔所愿地温柔地扯开枕头。  
火热的心口接触到冰凉的空气，身下的天使细小地惊叫了一声。他不舍地让克鲁利湿润美好的嘴唇和舌头离开他的嘴唇，去抚慰他开始不停泌乳的酸胀的乳房。  
恶魔开始进餐，把他的乳房吮出了啧啧水声，汁水无法抑制地溢出来，恶魔贪婪地吞咽着，长长的舌头连从嘴唇边缘漏出来的那些也没放过，全部吃进了肚子。  
他发出一种动物般的急切呜咽，解除他们下体的交合，专心地舔食着天使的胸乳。  
亚茨拉菲尔将手指伸进恶魔火红的发丝抚摸着，感受这只埋在他怀中拼命吸吮的饥渴小兽。哺乳的羞耻感和幸福感一齐涌上来，但更多的是身体的快感在告诉他，他们又更多地成为了彼此的所有物。  
他忽然没边际地想到，怎么会有人想长两个以上的乳头呢，只有两个已经够你的床伴忙活的了。  
饱胀的奶水一波接一波地被猛吸出来，天使不停发出舒爽的叹息，甚至连下身都因被榨乳的快感射出了精液。精液溅在了克鲁利胸口上，恶魔挂满精液的胸毛就像他们头顶的黑色天鹅绒一样漂亮。  
他们搂抱在一起，分享了一阵既淫靡又甜蜜的快乐。最后恶魔从他怀中爬起上身，餍足地舔了舔嘴角。乳房被暂时吃干，亚茨拉菲尔不再觉得那么酸胀难耐，但他身体里的情欲还没退却，依然渴望一场碰撞和狂欢。  
克鲁利俯瞰着天使泛着红潮的身体，金色蛇眼闪闪发亮。就算不再喷薄乳汁，天使的身体也还是一样诱人美味，让他全部的恶魔天性蠢蠢欲动。  
“克鲁利……”天使眼瞳迷离着，在此时看起来像一池墨蓝，他轻柔勾人地说，“我想念我们的蛇朋友了，放他出来好不好，亲爱的……我会让他两个阴茎都舒服的……”  
他主动打开双腿，展露他迷人的肉穴。穴口一张一翕，一些之前射进去的白色精液混着透明的液体流出来。克鲁利下体发痛。  
“今天不行，天使。”恶魔若有所思地揉着天使丰腴的大腿说，“今天不变蛇。”  
“那你想不想……”天使娇媚地翻了个身，白花花的腿在克鲁利眼前晃过，“……从后面上。”  
“乐意至极……”  
他们很少用后入这种姿势，这姿势在人类中好像有个名字叫狗交式还是什么的，反正从亚当夏娃那会儿就见识过了。他们更喜欢做的时候看着对方，一边互相亲吻一边紧密交合，而且有一方躺着做起来也更省力。  
克鲁利不紧不慢地，一手扶住亚茨拉菲尔柔软的腰肢，一手握着自己粗长的阴茎，浅浅地送进入口。  
“克鲁利……”  
天使柔软的声音和温暖的肉穴都在催促他快点进来。  
“别心急，天使。”  
亚茨拉菲尔在克鲁利看不到的那面憋红了脸，心里想着有什么好等，里面还不是早就被你这条老蛇肏松了。  
克鲁利从后面看到亚茨拉菲尔的耳根红了起来，缓慢地把阴茎送进去，然后也想到了差不多的东西，觉得尾巴骨一酸，险些把持不住刚进去就射掉。他从鼻子尖到耳朵根也全红了，好在没人在看他。  
他竖起耳朵听着亚茨拉菲尔的闷哼和喘息，确认在这个姿势下能碰到敏感点的位置。  
早先他们开始做这些人类事之前，他特地事先调查过人类后穴的敏感机制。但实践起来发现天使的穴好像和人类不大一样，他纳闷看书看太多的亚茨拉菲尔给自己的下半身想象了个什么构造。  
反正，他想，就像所有初经人事的小夫妻一样，他俩可以相互慢慢探索——他会了解亚茨拉菲尔的一切的。  
他将两手固定在亚茨拉菲尔腰部两侧，摆动腰肢抽插起来。每一下动作都重重撞击着亚茨拉菲尔丰腴的臀部，发出明亮的啪啪声响。  
“啊……慢一点……亲爱的……”  
“我让你疼了？”他让自己慢下来，阴茎难耐地，一毫一毫地磨蹭湿热的甬道。  
“不是的，你很棒，亲爱的……只是太激烈，我有点腿软跪不住了……”  
你很棒，亲爱的——狗娘的上帝，他到底还想不想让他慢下来了。  
克鲁利脑海一片空白，他现在恨不得把自己整个都塞进亚茨拉菲尔身体里，让他站不起来，变回昨晚那个只知道高潮浪叫的小可爱。  
“亲爱的……啊……别这么……”  
他无视天使让他发疯的柔软抗议，解放了克制，凶猛地冲进亚茨拉菲尔的最深处，每一下都只抽出一半就又狠狠将全根没入，连续不断，连续不断地肏着。  
“啊……啊……”天使开始收不住娇喘，“已经要……不行了……克鲁利……”  
克鲁利猜的没错，他的后穴和人类的很不一样。他的深穴像人类肠壁一样布满褶皱可以收缩，然而不一样的是，全程布满了敏感点——天使可是对爱异常敏感的爱的生物啊。  
被连番猛肏，他敏感的神经像在大放一场庆典烟花，何况克鲁利的阴茎又那么……健全雄伟，让亚茨拉菲尔爽得快要断了气。  
上帝啊，可别让他成为第一个在做爱时被肏到无形体化了的傻瓜天使。  
“叫出来，叫出来，亚茨拉菲尔(call, Aziraphale)。”恶魔在他背后喊道，像要把他羞辱到极点。  
“啊，啊！克鲁利！克鲁利……嗯，亲爱的……啊！”  
“棒极了，天使……”  
他抱住天使宽大的后背，在穴里一股脑地射了出来。冰凉的精液射在深处，亚茨拉菲尔也跟着浑身颤抖着射了。  
天使四肢酸软地倒下去，离开了阴茎，他的小穴还在一抽一抽的兀自高潮着，他咬住枕头，想堵住自己嘴里还在不停发出的娇喘声。  
遥远的电话铃声从店里传进来，亚茨拉菲尔一点也不想理会，他只想着克鲁利粗大的阴茎，和他有数不清的法子能让他爽翻的舌头。  
他将乳头贴在格纹床单上轻轻磨蹭，刚被榨过不久的乳房现在又有了饱胀感。  
克鲁利把天使瘫软的身体翻过来，后者的乳头只被轻轻碰到，就又流出汩汩乳汁。他张大嘴巴发出无声的惊呼，他的天使泌乳的速度何止像哺乳期的女性，简直能和高产的奶牛相媲美。  
“克鲁利……”他呼唤着。  
恶魔正用贪婪的视线欣赏他的胸部，舌头舔着嘴唇。天使用手臂缠住他的后颈，将他拽向他，饥渴地吻住他那副薄薄的嘴唇。  
伊甸园老蛇灵巧的舌头如他所愿，从善如流地侵入他的口腔，和他绵软的舌头交缠。  
房间外电话铃响个不停。没必要去在意，这两天菲尔先生已经无视了好几通客人打来的电话，反正他也不想卖书，而且有个能连续勃起（理论上几个世纪）的男友在他床上呢。  
“天使。”克鲁利结束了舌吻，拉开几毫米距离说，亚茨拉菲尔还在不舍地啄着他的嘴唇，“去接电话怎么样？”  
“……？”天使橄榄色的眼睛里露出疑惑和迷茫，似乎完全听不懂他说的话。  
恶魔托住他的臀部，腰一用力，将他以抱小孩子的姿势整个抱起来。  
“乖。”恶魔在他耳边轻语，“我会给你奖励的。”  
“可是……”  
克鲁利努着嘴巴摇摇头让他噤声。亚茨拉菲尔觉得他这时的表情很可爱，顺从地不做声了。  
“小心咬到舌头。”他说，再一次将挺硬的阴茎插进亚茨拉菲尔敞开的腿间，然后挺腰向上颠了一下。  
“啊！我的……”亚茨拉菲尔被重力狠狠地刺到顶点，差点喊出上帝。他死死抱住面前精瘦的肩膀，让克鲁利抱着自己走下床去。  
他从心底里认为这种堪称邪恶的性爱姿势是恶魔的发明之一。他的整个身体随着克鲁利迈步的节奏上下起伏，后穴被肏得又重又舒服。而他酸胀的乳头紧紧地挤进克鲁利柔软厚实的胸毛丛中，伴随着震动发生的摩擦和轻微撞击让他泌乳的乳房不停泄出乳汁。纯白色的乳汁从两人紧贴的胸口一路流到他们交合的地方，又顺着克鲁利的长腿流下去，到了地板上。  
他看到螺旋楼梯近在眼前，不由得把恶魔的肩膀搂得更紧了。  
每下一节楼梯，亚茨拉菲尔都发出绵软的惊呼和叹息，克鲁利抱着他慢悠悠地顺着漫长蜿蜒得恬不知耻的扶梯往下溜达，等他们走到一楼，天使已经全身酥软，脑袋茫茫一片空白。他甚至产生一种隐秘的渴望，想让恶魔就这么抱着他走出书店大门到大庭广众眼前，让全世界都看看他们此刻有多恩爱甜腻，看呐，恶魔和天使纵情地结合在了一起！不过同时脑袋里有还算理智的一小部分朝他大喊道：你们会被警察抓起来的！  
他们继续边走边做，到了电话跟前，克鲁利把他放了下来，从后面半扶半抱地支撑着他，让已经站不稳的天使面对电话。  
“来，把电话接起来，让对面听听菲尔先生现在的声音。”他修长的手指久违地握住了亚茨拉菲尔粉嫩的阴茎，后穴和乳房的刺激让它离射精只差一点点了，坏心眼的恶魔却还在用指甲刮它的前端。  
“这太……啊……恶趣味……啊……克鲁利……”  
在天使发抖要射出来的时候，恶魔的手指却用力堵住他精液的出口不让他射。  
“电话在响呢，菲尔先生。”  
“你……你这坏恶魔……”  
内心里他想把现在这副淫靡的模样展示给全世界看的那一点点隐秘渴望忽然占据了他的思考，书店老板A·Z·菲尔先生拿起了电话。  
“您、您好……这里是……”  
电话另一头，传来了意想不到的一个声音，在此时此刻本绝不可能出现的一个声音。  
“喂，亚茨拉菲尔？这两天你都干什么了不接电话！要不要去吃午饭？我开车去接你，我在……”  
天使的心跳骤然停止了，耳朵里响起耳鸣。他没有回答是否接受午饭邀约，没有接话反问对方是谁，没有听那个人继续说下去，就挂断了电话。  
那是他不可能听错的声音，那个六千年来总在他耳畔萦绕的声音——克鲁利的声音。  
他难以置信地看着身旁的恶魔，想大声吼他你又在搞什么恶作剧，然而面前男人的神情变化让他没能喊出声，他从心底感到恐惧漫上来。  
他身旁的克鲁利冰冷地笑了笑。  
“哎呀，看来暴露了。怎么样啊圣洁的天使大人，和一个陌生男人激情狂欢了整整两日的感觉？”  
亚茨拉菲尔说不出话。  
他怎么能不是克鲁利呢？他那么动情地拥抱他，让他飞上九霄云外。他怎么能不是真的克鲁利呢？他们合为一体如此之久，久到已经不分彼此。他怎么能不是他的克鲁利呢？在亚茨拉菲尔说他把黑色天鹅绒想象成他自慰时，他甚至没有嘲笑他，而是坦言自己也对着裹着格纹装着圣水的小保温瓶撸过管。  
“我不是克鲁利，亲爱的（darling）。”自称不是克鲁利的克鲁利说，“你也不用知道我是谁，你只要知道，我是真的喜欢你，这两天发生的事没有一点虚假，我亲爱的天使（my darling angel）。”  
“……你已经得到你想要的了，现在滚出这里吧。”  
天使用哀伤的口吻说着，躲避着男人凑过来的亲吻。  
“你想我离开？但你的身体可不是这么说的啊。”他将两人还没分离开的交合处展示给他看——即使对方只是披着克鲁利皮囊的陌生变态，他挨肏的敏感后穴还是强烈愉快地漫出爱液，阴茎还诚实地勃起着想要高潮。  
他可以用一个奇迹停止这些生理反应，但他始终不能欺骗自己。  
“为什么你要挂断电话呢，你是怕他知道，是不是？怕他知道你和不认识的人搞比和他搞更能兴奋起来，”男人的手再一次漫上他的胸口，揉搓着，带着可怖的温柔，“怕他知道你已经成了一头淫荡的小奶牛。”  
“我是他的……‘他的’小奶牛……”  
“你的奶水真好喝啊，亲爱的。真可惜，那蠢小子都还不知道呢。”  
他把他按在一旁的书架上，继续肏着他。眼前几本亚茨拉菲尔相当在意的小说珍本面临着要被弄脏或者撞飞的危险，但他无暇顾及了。  
“承认吧，你对他厌倦了！你想要别的男人！”  
“不……不是的！！”他否定着，声音里开始带着哭腔，“我只想要他……克鲁利他是最好的……”  
“他是最好的什么？”男人有些在意地问道。  
“最好的……他是全世界最好的……”  
在男人专注听回答时，整个书架上的书都劈里啪啦地朝他飞了过来，把他硬推到房间另一侧，硬皮书的尖角扎穿了他的手脚，他被死死地固定在了墙面上。  
“你要死了，还有话说吗。”亚茨拉菲尔冷冷地打了个响指，转瞬间换上一身干净的袍子，羽翼展开在身后，他又是圣洁的天使，片刻前的淫靡放浪都不复存在了。  
“别……”被他钉在墙上的男人想要劝阻他，“别为我这种人脏了你的手，天使。”  
“别叫我天使！！”亚茨拉菲尔厉声道，然后崩溃似的哭了出来，“别用那张脸……”  
“天——亚茨拉菲尔，让我自行了断吧，我会自己了结自己的，然后等会儿克鲁利那个……那个傻子，让他来安慰你，你们可以再甜蜜地做上三天，一个世纪，如果你想的话？”  
“你到底……你到底是谁！”天使哭泣着，既盛怒又心痛，但根本下不了杀手，而且对面的人注意到他袍子底下又有液体顺着脚踝流了下来，“为什么……你怎么能……你为什么要用我最爱的人的样子！”  
他盯着那张克鲁利的脸孔，后者看起来和他一样纠结心痛，眼泪大滴大滴地从张大的蛇瞳底下流出来。  
“该死，我真该死！我不是谁！我谁也不是！亚茨拉菲尔……这是……这就是个该死的恶作剧！我在楼上的手机！我用它给你打电话！有一段我提前录好的录音——”  
“那种东西可以伪造……”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你刚才还说你不是克鲁利！现在又说你是！！”  
“我能证明！我能给你讲这六千年我们之间发生的事！”  
“昨天你、你一边做一边让我给你讲了！”  
“哦，对，那是……但是，但是我知道更多细节，比如，比如我和你初次见面时你就穿着现在这身袍子——”  
“款式是不一样的！！”  
“噢草，谁分得出来！全都是白的！”他继续搜肠刮肚地想着，“我、我可以变蛇！”  
“别的恶魔也能变蛇。”  
“但是……可是……他们变得没我好啊！！”  
克鲁利狠狠摔在地上，钉住他手脚的书本飞走了。他浑身是血，挣扎着要爬起来，却被天使再次按在地上。  
“天使……”他并不担心天使要如何惩罚他，他想要对他做什么都可以，只要他还肯跟他说话。  
亚茨拉菲尔一言不发，他依然抽泣着。胸前的白袍上有两大块被奶水染湿的水渍。  
他掀起下摆，跨坐在克鲁利身上，让粗大的阴茎再次进到他的体内。  
“你这满口谎话的混蛋！可我还喜欢你骗我！”  
“我发誓我再也不骗你了。”  
“可我喜欢！”  
“我说再也不骗你是骗你的。”  
“你这条老蛇……嗯……啊……”  
他上下律动着，用身下的阴茎肏弄着自己。他用双手接过克鲁利伸出来帮他扶稳腰际的手，治好了上面被书角撕开的伤。  
克鲁利永远也忘不了此刻眼前这幅画面：天使展着双翼，脸上挂着圣洁的欢愉，纯白的乳汁和透明的汗水如甘霖般挥洒下来，降落在他的身体上。  
“叫我，克鲁利……”他的天使用软糯的声音向他讨要，“叫我‘我的小奶牛’。”  
瘫倒着的恶魔傻傻地张开嘴巴，面颊绯红。很奇怪当他假装自己是个不相关的人时能轻松说出来的羞耻台词，回到自己的角色会这么让他难以启齿。  
他好像听到“那位”的声音，伪装成他的良心在说：你眼前的这个天使曾经无比圣洁，是你“打开”了他，你诱惑他变成了如今的模样，你要对他负责。  
“我的、我的小奶牛……你可、真棒……嗯额，要不咱们，等下把你的奶水挤一挤，挨家挨户送一瓶，救救那些穷人家怎么样？”  
“啊……嗯……你好坏……”  
亚茨拉菲尔颤抖着，漏出了更多乳汁。  
“开玩笑的，天使，”克鲁利抓住他一侧的乳房重重地捏了一把，奶水伴着天使的娇喘大股大股地流出来，他舔了舔嘴唇，“你可爱的小胸脯全都是我的，别人一点也不给。”  
“哦亲爱的，你热吗……你的脸好红……”  
“闭嘴……”恶魔才不要承认自己为刚说过的话难为情着呢。  
他们接吻，低吟，彼此爱抚，交换着姿势，最终一起迎来高潮，又在一个绵长的吻中结束。  
他们浸透了彼此的体液和味道，相拥着躺在染满白色污渍的地毯上，感受性爱过后的精疲力竭和灵魂深处都被填补上的满足。等他们一起看够了书店的穹顶，就会互相搀扶着站起来把四周的残局收拾干净，然后再开车去吃晚饭。  
“我不想要别人，不要别的谁，我只要你，克鲁利。”天使告诉他的爱人，就好像这是全世界最重要的事。  
“你是我的一切，亚茨拉菲尔。”你是我的全世界，他的恶魔说。

**Author's Note:**

> 后来👼想到可以如法炮制报复一下🐍，他们在🐍的公寓亲热的时候👼假装自己打来电话然后说：怎么样啊，和一个假天使亲热了的感觉？  
🐍：（肉眼可见地萎了）  
👼：？？！？！


End file.
